MilesMXW
MilesMWA, is an British Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. He is a former 2-time Xtreme Champion and 1 time MWA World Champion. Training Miles joined during the show of the HXW Rumble in 2018. He joined during the rumble match. Miles did not know what was happening. He paid attention to the server, but did not understand how to get around. He stayed for a bit, changing into skins such as AJ Styles, as thats what he though you would have to be like. Mat told him that he could be his own character. Miles left the server then came back the next day. Crews began to start doing basic training (/me stuff). Miles then left for a bit. He came back the day before Xtreme Chaos 3. Drix asked Miles if he would like to be trained. Miles accepted and Drix trained him. He was retaught the basics and then began to get the hang of Minecraft Wrestling. Miles was unsure on a nickname to have. But Drix thought of "The British Icon". Miles liked the idea and kept it Career EPW Miles debuted on the 16th Episode of EPW (July 6th) Miles debuted against Kenah. Where he lost, but Kenah gave him praise. The day before his birthday, on the 17th Episode of EPW (July 20th) Miles was Amapunks mystery partner. They beat the Shadow Movement, to be crowned the new MXW Indie Tag Team Champions. At Rising Revolution, Rob and ECE defeated the Queen's Aces to become the MXW Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW No Good, Miles brought of a mystery partner, who turned out to be MXW_Omega. The duo defeated The Armed Forces to become the new Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW: Into The Fire, Omega and Miles retained the championships in a rematch between the Armed Forces. After the match, Miles left the championships to Omega. Miles' final EPW appearance was at EPW 50. He talked about the memories he has at EPW. But then he snapped. Talking about he did not regret his decision of leaving EPW. Former partner Omega, came out to the ring, and was happy with Miles' new attitude. He said that no other tag team in EPW were better than them. Steve and Tree came out and attacked Miles and Omega. MXW/MWA At MXW Insurgence (2018), MrLove and Miles defeated The Outcasts to become the new Tag Team Champions. At Lone Survivor (2018), Miles entered at number seven in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. Miles was eliminated by number six JDStevens12. At Xecution (2018), FireFerriit and MXWMiNi defeated Love and Miles to become the new Tag Team Champions. Fire and MiNi were scheduled to face Miles and Love at the next ppv. Love was injured by the two, forcing Miles to find another partner. At Retribution (2019), Omega debuted as Miles' partner. Fire and MiNi would retain after Omega ditched Miles at the end. At Last Stand (2019), Miles defeated Rich to become the new Xtreme Champion with the help of MrLove. After the match, Love betrayed Miles by hitting a kiss of death. The briefcase holder, Fire, cashed in and won the championship, making Miles the shortest champion. On the March 2, 2019 edition of Knockout, Miles was confronted by Love. Fire would attack Miles from behind before shaking hands with Love. Both of them joined forces with new Knockout General Manager Todee. On the March 9, 2019 edition of Knockout, Todee announced that at MXW Breakout (2019), Fire will take on Rich, Love, and Miles for the Xtreme Championship. At Xtreme Chaos IV, he faced Mrloveminecraft for the Xtreme Championship. He came out the victor and became a 2 time Xtreme Champion. At Heatwave, he faced DobbyMXW, and lost his championship. After losing the Xtreme Championship, Miles decided to for the Universal Championship. He lost the match against Omega. The Knockout after. He teamed up with Kong to face TacOmega. After their loss. Miles turned against Kong. At Insurgence, they battled it out with Miles winning the match. At MXW Xecution, Miles took part in the Cash or Bankrupt Match. He won the MWA World Title Briefcase. He faced Milky on the first episode of MWA Warfare and defeated him. At MWA Kingdom, Miles cashed in his briefcase to become the new MWA World Champion! NGPW Miles would get drafted to NGPW Collision. He defeated Equinox in a qualifying match to determine the first-ever NGPW United States Champion. at NGPW's first PPV, Breakthrough, he lost to Sir for the title. After his match, Milky decided to support Miles and help him with his future at NGPW. He took part in the Rumble match at Locked N Loaded. After at Day Of Reckoning, he faced his partner. They battled it out with multiple reversals from Milky. In the end, Miles won the match. After Day Of Reckoning, Miles was drafted to Vindication. His debut Vindication match, he was in a Four Man match, to declare the No. 1 Contender for the NGPW Championship. He won the match, and faced Mem at NGPW No Limits. Miles won the match and became the new NGPW Champion. He faced Atom at Survival. Then afterwards Kong. Kong won a No. 1 Contender match. The buildup was heated for the match. In the end, Kong won the match. In the revamped NGPW, Miles was announced to be apart of one of the three factions, Sanguine. Miles has not started the best though. In the G1, he has only gained 1 point, which was against Milky that ended in a draw. He has lost to, Steve, Eq and Kenah. After losing to Drix in the G1. Miles assaulted Drix after their match. At Incident in Blackpool, they both seemed to put that aside and Miles accompanied Drix to the ring at Incident in London. Where Drix faced Dobby for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Miles assaulted Drix and left Sanguine. Miles then faced Drix at the Tokyo Dome (Last Gasp). They both battled it out in a No Disqualification Match. Miles ended up winning the match and got a 4.5 star match. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Final Page (Hammerlock DDT) * Ankle Lock/ Ankle Lock with Legscissors. * Mile High Mayhem (Pop-Up Powerbomb) (Retired Finisher) Signature Moves * Perfection Driver (Metalik Driver) (Formerly known as the Miles Driver) Entrance Themes * "Get Ready to Fly" By GRITS * "Wings of Icarus" By Celldweller * "Kingdom" By Downstait * "Perfection" By Josiah Williams Championships and Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 17 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * Best MXW Match Rating - 4.75 vs Kong at Insurgence 2019 * Best NGPW Match Rating - 4.5 Rating vs Drix at Last Gasp 2019 EPW * MXW Indie Tag Team Champion (2 Times) -- with Amapunk (1) and MXW Omega (1) MXW * MWA World Champion (1 Time) * MXW Tag Team Champion (1 Time) -- with Mrloveminecraft * MXW Xtreme Champion (2 Times) * 1-0 at Xtreme Chaos NGPW * NGPW Champion (1 Time) Other * MXW Best Of The Best Tournament Winner Category:Good Pages Category:Current Wrestler